


Happy Place

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Harry Langford, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Episode Related, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Episode tag (but in an ABO world) for 10.17, where Harry said the suite at the hotel was 'his happy place', which begs the question... why?*Danny and Harry had never really got started or defined anything between them. Two nights together was all they’d ever had. Two amazing nights.And one of those nights had been here. The Leilani Suite at the Hilton. The place where Harry had first… laid his alpha ‘claim’. Danny had never even contemplated that night as a claim. It seemed a bold statement yet Harry had said it like it was just a matter of fact. Maybe it was. Maybe that was why Danny had struggled to have an interest in any other alphas he’d met in the last few years.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Happy Place

“I thought everyone had left,” Harry said after hearing someone out on the balcony and following to find out who it was. Though it probably hadn’t been difficult to guess. 

Danny leaned on the railing and looked out over the ocean. He always liked a good view and this suite didn’t disappoint. It had been the perfect spot to watch the fireworks from and now, it looked out over the inky black of the ocean at night, highlighted by the light from the city. It seemed peaceful despite the bustle of the restaurants and bars below them. 

“They did. It’s just me,” he replied. 

Harry sidled closer, leaning one elbow on the railing beside Danny and turned to look at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“I’m glad you stayed,” he trailed his fingers down Danny’s arm.

“Tell me something,” Danny began, ignoring the way the tickle of Harry’s featherlight touch was making him shiver. “You lost millions of dollars today, they cleaned out your account. How can you afford this place?”

Harry ducked closer to Danny’s ear and whispered. “It wasn’t my only bank account.”

“Ah. Well, that makes sense,” Danny agreed. The question he wanted to ask but didn’t was if those other accounts had as much money in them. “Here I was feeling sorry for you after your losses.”

“My fortunes go up and down all the time,” Harry responded on a sigh. “This one stings, but it’s not the end of the world. I’ve been involved in a few of those, I know what I’m talking about.”

“You really are a regular James Bond,” Danny laughed. “Globetrotting, catching terrorists, stopping nuclear bombs. Omegas falling at your feet…”

“That last one is probably my favorite but it doesn’t happen as often as you’d think,” Harry laughed then continued, “I like this suite. I wouldn’t want to stay anywhere else when I’m in Hawaii. Don’t you recognize it?”

Danny turned and wandered back inside. “I thought all these suites looked the same,” he replied before taking a closer look at the layout. “You always stay here? Why?”

Harry leaned on the balcony door, hands in his pockets, indulgently answering Danny’s questions. “I thought it was obvious, but maybe I was wrong. I’m an alpha,” he highlighted as if that should explain things. “And I made a claim in this suite. Right through there, on that bed,” he pointed into the bedroom, eyebrows raised as he waited for Danny to catch up. 

“A claim…” Danny mulled. “We said it didn’t have to be a thing. You and I.”

“And it doesn’t have to be. But I fucked a pretty omega in here and being in this suite again makes my alpha senses itch.” He wandered closer, wrapping one arm around Danny’s waist to pull him closer and he nosed at Danny’s cheek. “I know it’s just a memory, but sleeping in that bed, it’s like I can still smell it. It’s a huge turn on.”

Danny turned his head to look through the bedroom door, the large king-sized bed practically calling to him again. He took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, feeling that same memory stir inside him...

They’d been drinking. Steve had left early. He’d felt left out when the conversation had become about raising teenage girls. Danny had dispensed advice to Harry and kept telling him that Sophie deserved to know the truth about her real father. After all, he would tell Grace if he could. When he and Rachel, as a male omega and female beta, wanted to have kids but it was impossible to conceive, they’d had fertility help with a sperm donor. And they had no idea who it was because they wished to remain anonymous. When Grace had come to them with questions, it had killed Danny inside to tell her he didn’t have answers. 

Danny had accompanied Harry back up to his suite from the bar. He remembered Harry saying he thought when they met that Steve had already laid claim to Danny, who snorted and refuted that. Steve wasn’t interested in omegas - he always seemed attracted to betas. And besides, wasn’t it possible for an alpha and an omega to spend time together, to work together, even to be best friends and not have the physical relationship?

Harry wasn’t so sure but Danny was adamant. In their drunken state, Danny seemed to think the best way to prove that was to kiss Harry instead. One thing led to another and then Danny was waking up the next morning here, in the king-sized bed in the Leilani Suite at the Hilton. Naked, sated, covered in alpha cum, and with Harry beside him looking smug and suggesting room service. 

It had been amazing. Danny wasn’t sure if it had felt so good because it was Harry and he had sophistication and experience or if it was because it had been a while since Danny had been with an alpha. Regardless, they agreed that neither man was in a position to really think about their night together as anything more than a fun distraction, drinking too much and getting carried away.

After everything in Laos, it had happened again. Decompressing, that’s what Danny thought it was. Joe was dead. Steve was suffering but he’d pulled together an expert team (though Danny felt a little under-qualified around all the others, and perhaps if he hadn’t already shown up of his own accord in Montana, he wouldn’t have been ‘invited’ to join the team Steve put together of highly skilled operatives) and at the end of it, they just needed to relax.

Alcohol only got them so far and, though Danny didn’t admit anything, he hadn’t had sex since the last time he and Harry had been together. Nine or so months had been a long time to just use his own hand and a vibrator. Having Harry’s alpha cock deep inside his omega pussy again had been something he couldn’t turn down and it felt so good to have Harry fuck him in that hot hotel room while they were still fighting the effects of jetlag and settling their racing minds still stuck on mission mode, loosening the tensions in their bodies with mindblowing orgasms.

But Danny had then needed to get both the Five-0 SEALs back to Hawaii. Had needed to take care of Steve now that Catherine was gone again and try to get him back to his usual self. Any thoughts about his own life or potential relationships - if Harry was even something like that - were brushed aside.

Now Harry was back in Hawaii after more than a year, and he was holding him close and Danny’s body was definitely paying attention. He wondered if this was how Steve felt every time Catherine randomly showed up again in his life after so long without any communication. But that was different. Those two had once had something between them, had even had a few years where they were living in the same place. Danny and Harry had never really got started or defined anything between them. Two nights together was all they’d ever had. Two amazing nights.

And one of those nights had been here. The Leilani Suite at the Hilton. The place where Harry had first… laid his alpha ‘claim’. Danny had never even contemplated that night as a claim. It seemed a bold statement yet Harry had said it like it was just a matter of fact. Maybe it was. Maybe that was why Danny had struggled to have an interest in any other alphas he’d met in the last few years.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, lips trailing over Danny’s neck and behind his ear.

“This room. That bed,” Danny replied and could feel Harry’s smile against his skin. “I like it here.”

Harry pulled back just a little. “I like to think of it as my happy place,” he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Danny’s. The hand on Danny’s back tightened its hold, gripping into the waistband of his pants while the other skirted over the front, unbuttoned them then pulled down the zip.

That hand slid into Danny’s underwear and over his dick with a few light strokes before moving beyond it, between Danny’s legs, fingers rubbing against his pussy, middle one entering and making Danny gasp against Harry’s mouth.

“Take your clothes off,” Harry whispered in return, pulling back, taking his hand out of Danny’s underwear and licking the fingers as he watched Danny undo the buttons on his shirt. He walked around the omega, practically stalking like a wild animal and just as quiet in his stocking feet as Danny dropped his shirt to the ground and then pushed down everything else, toeing out of his shoes and kicking everything into a pile. When he looked at Harry, the alpha was standing still clothed, his shirt sleeves now rolled up and his top buttons undone and he looked strong, powerful, amazing in the low light of the bedroom.

Harry took his wrist and tugged towards the bed, manhandling Danny into the middle. He lay beside Danny, on his side, and pressed close. He kissed Danny’s shoulder, licked over his collarbone, and down to a nipple where he teased at it, flicking his tongue across it, biting lightly. His fingers pinched the other to hardness and Danny lifted into the sparks of pleasure-pain that Harry’s touch induced. 

In contrast, Harry then trailed the tips of his fingers in featherlight touches over Danny’s abdomen, making a shiver run through him and Danny responded by widening his legs as Harry stroked over his cock, pressing it down onto his stomach and out of the way, rubbing in circles over his clit and pussy. Harry’s whole body followed, lips and tongue laving over Danny’s body, sucking kisses into his hip, and then he was between Danny’s legs.

Harry’s tongue was expert as he licked over Danny’s clit before his mouth clamped over it, hot, wet, tongue flicking like a vibrator over the area and his fingers- _his fingers_ were inside Danny’s pussy and he was so wet and wanting that he didn’t even notice until they were pressing deep and fucking in and out.

“Oh, fuuuck,” Danny moaned, his hips undulating into the sensations, his whole being centered on what Harry was doing to him and he reached down, gripping into Harry’s hair. “Fuck, you’re going to make me come, I’m gonna come, just… gonna come, I’m-!”

He tensed, straining as the orgasm felt like a hot wave rushing through his body. He couldn’t concentrate on anything for long moments until the pulses slowed and then he felt something much bigger inside him; Harry’s alpha cock fucking into him.

The alpha leaned down over him, pressing their chest together. He could feel Harry’s buttons against his skin and the buckle of his belt digging in beside his own ignored cock as Harry moved against him, material rubbing. He could swear it was like it created electricit friction between them and being naked while Harry fucked him fully clothed was a hell of a turn on. 

He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and encouraged him between the peppered kisses they shared until Harry pulled back with a guttural and frustrated growl, lifting away from Danny and off the bed. 

He looked like an obscene wet dream with his cock hanging out of his fly and he stared at Danny like he was desperate for him. Harry was ripping his own clothes off, his eyes never leaving Danny’s body and the omega smirked, putting on a show as he reached his hands down, one stroking his cock and the other fingering himself. He moaned, more for effect than anything else though his body definitely wanted more.

When Harry returned to the bed, he growled again as he grabbed both of Danny’s wrists and yanked them above his head. Belt in hand, he wrapped them together and then around the headboard. 

Danny gave them a quick test, rolling his wrists and noting he could get out of the hold if he tried. Harry knew what he was doing and Danny trusted him. And being at this alpha’s mercy made his pussy practically throb with need. 

Kneeling between Danny’s legs, Harry leaned down and licked up his chin before kissing him long and hard. “Your body belongs to me, omega. I didn’t give you permission to touch it.”

Danny swallowed. “ _Please_ ,” he gasped, not needing to say anything else.

Danny’s own cock was hard and leaking slick to stick against his stomach and he could hear how Harry’s fingers slurped as he touched him again. 

“So wet for me, you need a strong alpha dick fucking you open,” Harry smirked, shoving at Danny’s legs to keep them spread wide, and then he drove his dick into Danny’s pussy, fast and hard. Danny held onto the leather belt, gripping tightly as the bed rocked. With each thrust, Harry paused with his cock deep, wanting Danny to feel it, feel the raw power behind what Harry was doing to him. He loved the feeling, loved the scrape of an alpha dick against his insides, making him melt and tighten at the same time. 

“Give it to me, please,” Danny asked, feeling the way Harry’s control faltered as his thrusts became faster and needier. His hands gripped at Danny’s hips to keep him still as he pounded into him, neck muscles straining. 

Harry bit his bottom lip, almost there, changing the angle of his thrusts just a little and Danny saw fireworks for the second time that night as he came, this time the pulses of his orgasm pulled Harry’s dick deeper and Harry’s cum spilled inside him, his knot slipping inside Danny’s fucked out pussy and stretching him wide, plugging him up. 

Harry collapsed down onto him, curling his body into Danny’s and breathing hard into his neck. Danny tugged at the belt still holding his wrists and twisted until he was free of it, hugging around Harry’s back as he felt the press of teeth biting into him, sucking a mark into the soft flesh at the base of his neck. 

“I haven’t felt like this for a long time. Since the last time you and I were together,” Danny admitted, feeling like his body was mush. Which was a good thing; freeing, like the rest of the world didn’t matter while they were in this bed 

Harry lifted his head and looked at Danny, considering his words. “All British agents are highly trained in seductive arts,” he raised an eyebrow, and Danny swatted at his arm. 

“Shut up, I’m being serious here. Giving you a compliment,” he shifted a little, the knot tugging at his insides. 

“And I appreciate it, very much. If you felt like this with anyone else, I’d be very jealous.” 

It was Danny’s turn to tease, “Worried about the competition?” 

Harry’s lips hovered over Danny’s, his eyes dark as they looked down on him. “Name names and I promise you, they’ll never touch you again,” he licked along Danny’s bottom lip then pressed his tongue into Danny’s mouth, kissing him hard, laying his claim. He thrust his hips forward again, making Danny gasp as his dick shifted and the knot seemed to move deeper inside as it held tight. If it wasn’t for Danny’s birth control, he was sure Harry’s cum would be determinedly breeding him right now. 

“Relax,” Danny told him, stroking a hand over Harry’s cheek, earnestly looking at him. “There hasn’t been anyone else in a long time.” 

Harry smiled into their next kisses, lazy and sure, making out like teenagers for long minutes until Harry’s knot loosened and his dick slipped back out. Harry pulled away from Danny, plodding to the bathroom to wash up but telling Danny to stay on the bed. He came back with a damp cloth and ran it over Danny’s dick and stomach then lightly between his legs. 

“Your pussy is holding onto my cum, it isn’t leaking out. Good boy,” he smirked as he cleaned Danny’s thighs and threw the cloth aside. He pulled Danny into his arms as they got under the covers, bedside lamp being shut off leaving them with the muted blue haze coming through the curtains. After some more lazy kisses and caresses, they drifted off to sleep. 

* 

It was still early when Danny woke though the colors in the room were beginning to change with the approaching dawn. He looked over at Harry lying peacefully beside him and ran his fingers over the other man’s neck and down his chest, watching the movement of him breathing. 

Saying Harry was handsome was an understatement and having him naked in bed made him even more so. He reached under the covers and slowly jacked Harry’s cock, feeling it already half hard as he watched the bedsheets lift and fall with the way he was touching the alpha. 

Feeling playful, he dipped underneath into the warm darkness, Harry’s alpha smell concentrated in the small space as he lay there and licked up the cock in front of his mouth. He was reverent in his touches, softly running his fingers around the shaft, taking the head into his mouth and sucking, letting his tongue dip into the slit before he lowered himself onto it, taking more into his mouth and using his hand to fondle Harry’s balls. 

It wasn’t long until the alpha’s breathing quickened and a hand pressed down on his head, gripping through the cotton sheets. 

“What are you doing with that mouth?” Harry asked, throat morning rough and sexy. 

Danny grinned around his mouthful of cock and pinched at Harry’s thigh in response. 

Harry’s hips lifted and his cock hit the back of Danny’s throat, making him gag for a moment in surprise before relaxing to take it deep only releasing it from his mouth when he needed to breathe. 

The covers were shoved back, exposing Danny to cooler air, spit trailing down his chin and onto his chest and Harry’s cock glistening wet. The alpha smiled wide and positioned Danny over him, straddling his thighs and he let him take control of their pleasure. 

Danny held Harry’s cock still as he sat down on it, letting it fill his insides deliciously, wiggling to make sure he had it deeply seated. 

“You look very pretty sitting on my cock,” Harry told him, hands smoothing over Danny’s thighs. “Don’t move.” 

“I can’t warm your cock forever.” 

“You’re very good at it.” 

“I think fucking your cock is going to feel even better,” Danny teased as he rolled his hips and then slowly rose, using the strength in his thighs to lift up and thrust back down, Harry’s cock rubbing over every nerve ending inside him and making him want more. 

“That’s it,” Harry encouraged. “Fuck that alpha cock, it’s all for you, take what you need, you look so beautiful riding it.” 

Danny closed his eyes and moaned as he used Harry’s cock, admiring the alpha’s restraint and his insides fluttered to know Harry was holding back to give Danny the gift of his body to pleasure himself. 

It didn’t take long. He pressed down on Harry’s chest, holding himself up, muscles straining, and then he came, moaning high pitched and feeling the way Harry gave a few thrusts of his own then followed him, coming deep inside him again. 

Danny leaned back, wiping the sweat from his brow, stretching his back and feeling behind him to where Harry’s knot was tight inside him again. “Hmmm, feels so good,” he moaned, their bodies still moving gently as he sat impaled on Harry’s thick alpha cock. 

“It feels like it belongs there,” Harry agreed before Danny leaned down, his hands massaging into Harry’s chest as he kissed him, Harry stroking down Danny’s back and kneading his ass until the knot eased. 

Danny lifted off Harry’s cock and this time, some of his cum dribbled back out and Harry wiped at Danny’s pussy with his finger, pressing some back in and bringing the rest to Danny’s mouth, having him taste it. 

He pulled Danny down into the bed with him again, bringing the covers back over them and telling Danny to get some more sleep. 

* 

When Danny woke the next time it was to brightness as Harry was out of the bed and pulling open the curtains. He kept quiet and just watched the alpha move around the room and disappear into the bathroom. 

Danny stretched out tired muscles and luxuriated in the feel of the comfortable mattress below him, mind drifting in contentment. 

“You look beautiful,” Harry told him as he looked down over Danny’s half-covered body. 

“You’re not too shabby yourself,” Danny answered, smiling up at the alpha. 

“I’ve ordered room service. It should be here in about twenty minutes.” 

“Great,” Danny replied as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed into the bathroom. When he came back out, Harry was wearing a hotel robe, open and loose and he caught Danny in his arms, pulling him in for leisurely morning kisses, their bodies swaying together until Danny pulled back. “When do you leave?” he asked, breaking some of their bubble walls. 

“Not today,” Harry answered. 

“But you will. Soon.” 

“I thought I might try and retrieve some of the money that was stolen from me,” Harry admitted. “After that, I don’t have any particular plans, but coming back to Hawaii is at the top of my list.” 

“You could accept Steve’s offer of a badge. Work with Five-0. Stay on a more permanent basis.” 

“I don’t believe in working with someone you’re in a relationship with. Too much of a good thing, and all that.” 

“Right,” Danny said, a little defeated until he processed what Harry was saying. “Wait… in a relationship?” 

“I believe I already mentioned last night that I had a made a claim in here…?” 

“We said it didn’t have to be a thing,” Danny repeated, slowly, trying to make sure they both understood. 

Harry kissed the tip of Danny’s nose. “I think it’s a little late for that,” he murmured then licked his way into Danny’s mouth, the pressure of his lips on Danny’s bending Danny back. “Don’t you agree?” Harry asked with a smirk as he pulled back, just enough. 

Danny smiled. “Yes, my alpha.” 

Harry held tight to Danny, his hands exploring over Danny’s naked body, gripping into his ass cheeks and pulling him close. He then spun Danny around and had him bend and brace his hands on the bed. 

He knelt behind Danny and licked and sucked at his ass cheeks, biting red marks into the flesh as his fingers pressing inside his pussy, fucking two of them in and out as Danny got wet for him. He stood again, hands gripping into the flesh and then spanking hard, twice. 

“This time I’m making myself clear. While I’m gone, you don’t get close to other alphas.” 

“Maybe that depends on how long you’re gone. An omega has needs, y’know,” Danny teased and Harry slapped his ass again then had him stand, a hand tightly curled around his wrist as he spun him back around to look at him, darkness in his eyes, possession. 

“You belong to me now. Do you need me to remind you of that?” 

“Maybe,” Danny smirked and Harry met the challenge. A quick look around them and then he dragged Danny to the floor-length window that looked out over the hotel facilities below and the ocean to the south. They were nearly on the top floor, at least twenty stories up and no one was close enough to see inside, but Danny felt exposed as Harry pressed him against the window, his naked body smearing the glass. Although extremely unlikely, it was still possible that someone could see them from the opposite tower. And it was exciting. 

Harry was laying his claim for the world to see. 

Danny braced himself on the window-pane, his chest feeling the cool glass and Harry gripped his hips and pulled them back as he spread Danny’s legs. In an instant, his dick was inside Danny’s pussy and fucking him in long, smooth strokes. His balls slapping against Danny’s ass with each thrust and Danny felt his body vibrate along with the glass with each driving thrust into him. 

“Show the world who you belong to,” Harry grunted, letting go of Danny’s hips, trusting him to keep in place as he used one hand to jack Danny’s slick-leaking cock and used the fingers of his other hand to rub Danny’s clit until his orgasm overwhelmed him and he came, dick spurting over the window-pane, cheek pressing to the glass, rubbing against it as Harry gave his last thrusts through Danny’s orgasm to knot him tight, cum spilling deep inside Danny’s pussy. 

He pressed closer, shoving Danny up against the glass as they both looked out over the early morning on Oahu, his chin resting on Danny’s shoulder. 

“My omega,” he murmured and licked the shell of Danny’s ear. 

Danny twitched at the tickle against him and sighed. “Show the world,” he repeated Harry’s earlier words, feeling slutty as he stood naked, filled with cum, and smearing the glass pane with Harry’s dick still inside him. Wondering - hoping, even - that maybe someone had watched them and knew Harry had claimed him for his own. He smiled, looking forward to Harry being able to return quickly from his money finding mission and being a man of leisure on Oahu. Maybe Danny could retire from Five-0 and join him. Be a kept man, no longer worried about being shot at all the time. 

Harry’s hands rubbed over Danny’s thighs and he repositioned himself, dick moving inside Danny as he gave tiny thrusts to jolt extra pleasure into his omega until the knot eased enough for him to slip it out. He stroked his cock, wet with Danny’s slick and his own cum and he wiped it over Danny’s ass and gave a soft slap. 

Their timing was impeccable as there was a knock on the door. Harry tightened the robe around himself and closed the bedroom door behind him to save Danny’s modesty as he went to answer it. There were faint sounds of discussion until the main door closed again and Harry returned to the bedroom, flourishing a bow at Danny for him to enter the sitting room and join him for breakfast. 

Harry pulled the trolley close as they sat on the sofa. Letting his robe fall open again, Harry pulled Danny practically onto his naked lap. He’d ordered finger foods and seemed to delight in the languid way they could enjoy breakfast and the needed energy it provided, feeding each other small bites and interspersing little kisses in between. 

“So, if you aren’t leaving today, what do you have planned?” Danny asked 

One of his legs fell off the sofa as Harry pushed it, opening him up for his roving hands and fingers played at his slick matted pussy. Harry nudged his nose into Danny’s neck and ran his tongue up the stubbled length to his ear where he bit down on the lobe. 

“It’s a beautiful day.” 

“But how much of it do you plan to actually see?” Danny licked his lips. 

“We can sit out on the balcony. Maybe I can show you off a little more.” 

“On the balcony?” Danny heard his voice go up a notch and his cheeks heat up at the thought with both nerves and excitement. 

“You leaning over the railing, me behind you, cock deep in your dripping wet pussy…” Harry’s fingers thrust into Danny again, slurping in wetness. He pulled them out and lifted them to Danny’s mouth, making him suck the juices off that tasted sweet, with a hint of the strawberries they’d been sharing. 

“That sounds good,” Danny admitted. 

“And I have plenty of other good ideas for how we might enjoy each other for the rest of the day. We’ll cover this suite in our stink, permeate the walls with it so every time we stay here, we’ll always smell it and be reminded of what it means.” 

“The whole day? I’ll be red raw and full of your cum. I’ll hardly be able to walk.” 

“That’s the plan. If I’m sending you back to Five-0 with all those alphas, then you bet your life I’m making sure my mark is all over you. But first, we finish breakfast. You’re going to need your energy,” he said, lifting another strawberry to Danny’s lips with the same fingers that were just inside Danny’s pussy. 

He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide around a content smile. He could almost purr with delight. Harry was his alpha and spoiling him rotten. Maybe after all these years, he could see the positives about being in Hawaii. After all, this was Harry’s happy place. The Leilani Suite at the Hilton. On Oahu. Maybe gorgeous beaches and warm weather where he could watch Harry in his swimming trunks was a great place to be after all. 

Maybe great sex with a hot alpha was what Danny had always needed to embrace the positives in Hawaii. 


End file.
